


Alchemic Sketches and Illustrations - A Compendium of Doodles

by Lilituism



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Giftart, Story Prompts, figured I might as well post this nonesense here, i guess, sketches and finished pieces, some blood, story illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism
Summary: Well, I might as well post this here. So have a collection of my (serious, not fan-girly at all - no sir) artworks and sketches.Quite a few will probably be illustrations of scenes from my favourite stories. Those that aren't giftart for amazingly talented writers are - in a way - open for grabs. If you see something and think "man, I'd like to write the story to that pic", feel free to do so. And I will love you forever.
Comments: 371
Kudos: 560





	1. Illustration for Chapter 65 of Snipers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts), [icewhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewhisper/gifts), [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/gifts), [starryeyedchar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [snipers solve 99% of all problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644262) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 
  * Inspired by [Prices Paid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074551) by [icewhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewhisper/pseuds/icewhisper). 
  * Inspired by [If Anyone Pulls One of Those Sticks on Us, Burn It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255411) by [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe). 
  * Inspired by [flames of sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333501) by [starryeyedchar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar). 



Giftart for silentwalrus.


	2. Prompt/Doodle/Sketch - feel free to write about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Maes are perfection!


	3. Illustration for Chapter 66 of Snipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't manage to illustrate every new chapter, but I had time this weekend, so here's another.


	4. Just an Idea - But wouldn't it be the absolute coolest?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digital for once, because I wasn't in the mood to traditionally paint a night sky...


	5. Character Practise - Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my warm-up sketches that I liked enough to finish...


	6. Meeting of the Flames - Comic Strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this monstrosity. Then again.... I regret nothing!  
> A colleague and I were chatting about HP beasts and creatures and well, my mind is weird.


	7. Illustration for Chapter 67 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Characters are hard to draw.... I should really practise more.   
> Anyway. This makes zero sense if you haven't read the story. So go and read it!


	8. Prompt/Doodle/Sketch - I'd love to read the story for this (Trigger: Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I LOVE H/C and the friendship of Roy and Maes is my favorite drug. As such, if anyone wants to write a story for this scene, please send me the link and I will shower you with adoration and cookies.


	9. Illustration for Chapter 68 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to draw this twice, because their faces simply refused to work.....


	10. Character Practise - Maes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another finished warm-up sketch.


	11. Illustration for Chapter 69 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lupin in the circle. Didn't quite turn out like I wanted, but that's life. Thought I'd share it anyway.


	12. Character Close up - Ed from Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Not much more to say about it.


	13. Another Illustration for Chapter 69 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on perspectives and this scene was just too perfect to let slide. Also, I never remember what I had a character wear in the last pic and I'm too lazy to look it up, so their clothing is very inconsistent. Sorry.


	14. Illustration for Chapter 70 of Snipers - kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quote: "if his fucking forehead is going to crap out an evil qi baby -"


	15. Prompt/Doodle/Sketch - feel free to write about




	16. Prompt/Doodle/Sketch - feel free to write about




	17. Illustration for The Truth of It All by icewhisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this short series! I absolutely love it! As I do with almost all FMA works by icewhisper. Seriously, go read them!
> 
> This illustration isn't of any specific scene, so I hould probably call it inspired by the series. But I wanted the automails to be fully visible. And I got to draw Roy topless which is always a bonus.


	18. Illustration for Be Kind, Rewind by icewhisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this story! And illustrating this scene was great fun. :)


	19. Prompt/Doodle/Sketch - feel free to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warm-up sketch. :)


	20. Furmetal Alchemists - The Crew as Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This nonesense is based on a discussion on the Snipers Discord server about what kind of dog breed the crew would be.   
> So here we have:  
> Ed the Maltese  
> Al the Golden Retriever  
> Armstrong the Leonberger  
> and added by me Roy the Groenendael


	21. Illustration for Chapter 71 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took a lot longer than I had planned... not really used to working digitally anymore, I guess. I'm still mostly happy with how this piece of sillyness turned out.


	22. Cover Art (also, writing pompt?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun! I was cackling like mad working on it.  
> It's crack, pure and simple. And an excuse to draw Roy shirtless again...  
> In any way, I could totally see Fuhrer Grumman 'convincing' Roy that an exclusive for a prestigious magazine is absolutely essential for publicity. They do want to revamp the public's opinion on State Alchemists after all.  
> The Team's reaction would be gold.
> 
> EDIT: I did NOT know that Attitude was a popular Gay magazine in the UK, I swear I didn't. It's fate! XD


	23. More Sillyness - Miniskirt Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... I'm sorry? Well, no, not really.  
> My mind went somewhere along the lines of, okay, so if he actually suggested the whole miniskirt thing there are two possible outcomes. Either Hawkeye would shoot him straight away or she'd be like "only if you wear one, too, sir". And this was the result.


	24. Illustration for Chapter 72 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really late and I have to work tomorrow, so I'm just quickly dropping this off.


	25. Thestral II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was hell last week, so I spent the weekend comfortable scribbling away in my comfort zone. As such, have some Roy on a Thestral.
> 
> The image is based on a drawing of Harry on a Thestral I once saw on pinterest.


	26. Illustration for Sticks and Circles by MaiKusakabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticks and Circles is one of my absolute favourite stories. The pairing is unusual, but works so well and the narration style is just spot-on. I love it. And as such I've wanted to draw for it for a while now. This isn't any particular scene, though, more a character piece.


	27. Illustration for Flames of Sorrow by starryeyedchar (TW: Bloody Injury)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, warning for bloody injury? I showed the uncolored version to my dad and he was 'that looks quite realistic', so, I guess I'm sorry? Hope your not squeamish. Although... if you are, then what are you doing in this fandom???
> 
> Anyway. This is yet another illustration for one of my absolute favorite stories Flames of Sorrow by starryeyedchar. My first real favorite in the fandom in fact. And one I had wanted to draw for since the beginning of this collection. I was hesitent about the image's composition, though, and wether or not I could pull it off. By now I've grown quite comfortable drawing these characters, so I decided to tackle this scene. I'm quite proud of how it turned out.
> 
> If you haven't read the story yet - DO IT! It's great!


	28. Venomous AU Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, work's been hell and I compensate for stress by drawing. And I love Venom as an idea and as a character. And I (obviously, I mean, look at who I'm constantly drawing) love Roy. And the Symbiotes are vulnerable to fire and certain sound waves, so I figure if one had the chance to pick a host who CONTROLS fire, weeeelll... And who knows what creepy secret science projects Bradley had lying around besides the Stones and stuff, right? Right???
> 
> Okay, in all honesty I just wanted to draw Roy as a Symbiote host. And I really like how this turned out. Also, now I've drawn it, I really kinda like the AU idea. Might draw some more for it down the line. 
> 
> Also, if someone were to write a story about this, I would so read it and adore it. Just saying.


	29. Illustration for healing wounds and happy birthday wishes by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another story illustration. This one is a continuation of Flames of Sorrow and the second part of The Meaning of Hyacinths series. Which is awesome and you should all read it.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456462
> 
> I haven't decided yet if I'll do a drawing for every part of the series, but this one wanted to be drawn, so there.   
> Hope you like it. I tried to include a bit of fore-shadowing, something the story does brilliantly.


	30. On the Pyre - feel free to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea that simply wouldn't leave me alone.   
> You remember Father Cornello and his fanatics? And the general distrust towards state alchemists in some parts of the country? What if there were a community that viewed alchemy as witchcraft/the devil's work/inherently evil and as such burnt every alchemist (and let's face it, probably some non-Alchemists, too) at the stake? I think it would make for a great H/C story, wouldn't you? *hint, hint*  
> Also, because I love H/C with actual comfort, I'm convinced that Roy is getting rescued any moment now. I'm not actually killing him off.


	31. Illustration for missed calls, missing you by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I had planned for a very long time. I kept re-working it over and over and to be honest I'm still not entirely happy. It's just such an amazing story and trying to capture all those feels in an image is hard. But I also kinda like the finished result and I hope you do, too.
> 
> If you haven't read The Meaning of Hyacinths series, go do it! It's amazing!!!


	32. Illustration for Chapter 73 of Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm forced to take a sick day today because of stomach troubles, but at least that means I got to finish this. Again, not completely happy with it, I'm simply too stressed with rl lately.   
> Anyway. Hope you like it. I'm already looking forward to the next chapter. :)


	33. Sketch/Doodle/Prompt - feel free to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just throwing these out. I am working on the next story illustration, but as this last week was a huge pile of shit, I needed to let off some steam. As such, have two pose practise sketches that I liked enough to turn into full colored drawings. 
> 
> Also, a big THANK YOU to all you lovely people who have commented so far. I will reply to all unanswered comments soon. Hopefully tomorrow.


	34. Sketch/Doodle/Prompt - feel free to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second one...


	35. Illustration for last words, last words, last - wrong by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This took quite a bit longer than I had expected, but work's crazy lately and my free-time's limited.   
> But! I've quit my job (about time!) and will be somewhat unemployed - only not really as I'm keeping my part-time community college art teacher job - starting October until the end of the year. Although I will use that time to finally write my fucking thesis, so we'll see how much spare time I'll actually have.... Anyway. Here's another illustration for The Meaning of Hyacinths. It's maybe not the central scene of that story, but it's the one that always stood out to me. It's such a tragically beautiful scene, I love the characterization in it and the mere fact that Chris makes an appearence is a great touch. She would have been just as affected by events as everyone else and I love that she gets to express that.


	36. Discord Sillyness - Dragon!Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is based on a discussion on the Snipers Discord server that started as appreciation for Gracia, leading to a comparison between her and Sybill Ramkin from the Discworld novels and ended with Roy being Gracia's dragon who drinks activated charcoal smoothies because you are what you eat? So.... this makes total sense, yes.


	37. Discord Prompt Fill - Faerie AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently there's a more or less monthly prompt challenge on the Snipers discord that I've somehow been unaware of until recently. The new and current prompt is Faerie AU and since I have been itching to work digitally for a change, I took the opportunity to create my first fully digital piece in ages. And I'm quite happy with the outcome even though I got really lazy about the background.


	38. Discord Prompt Fill - Faerie AU 2.0 The Winry Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quickly dropping this off here. Too tired to do much else rn....


	39. Illustration for bad dreams, living nightmares Ch.1 by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! It's been a while. Real life has been crazy lately, but I finally got around to illustrate again. So I continued with my drawings for starryeyedchar's beautiful Hyacinths AU. 
> 
> I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Even though I realized - once the picture was finished, of course... - that I had bandaged the wrong shoulder.... At least going by my own earlier illustration. Yea.... Oops?


	40. Catch a Break (free to include in writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is crazy lately, so what do I do? Draw, of course. And what better motif than my fav boys ;)


	41. Prompt - I'd love to read the story for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a day!   
> Anyway, I'm back to whumping my favorite boy and I would love-love-LOVE to read a story about/including this scene.


	42. Illustration for bad dreams, living nightmares Ch. 2 by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice being able to draw for fun again. So I continued with illustrating the wonderful Hyacinths AU, with aditional motivation as the latest adition to the series was just posted and it's AMAZING! 
> 
> I struggled with this piece as I wanted Al included while also showing the argument, so I eventually went for the moment where it fully escalated, just before the punch. After redrawing the whole scene twice.


	43. Illustration for Chapter 1 of Snipers by silentwalrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to draw some Snipers again, so I started this drawing just before the new chapter went online.


	44. Illustration for Chapter 74 of Snipers by silentwalrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I only realized what a spectacular view Kreacher was presenting everyone with this chapter when I looked up reference images for him. He wears his pillowcase toga-style, no pants and it doesn't look like he's wearing undies.   
> So, naturally I had to include Ed in the picture.


	45. Illustration for the eulogy by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to include the eulogy because I love the sidestory so much and it was good practise to draw a more detailed scene. I'm trying to get to grips with backgrounds...


	46. I dare you - Feel free to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost no time for drawing fanart rn with Christmas looming on the horizon. But I still get some doodling in on the weekends, so back to my comfort zone of whumping poor Roy. Enjoy.


	47. Illustration for death of the undying, life of the (presumed) dead Ch. 1 by starryeyedchar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot longer than I had planned, but, well, Christmas. 
> 
> Check out the Hyacinths AU by starryeyedchar! It's amazing!


End file.
